Taking Knocks
by Tempest Blue
Summary: Trucy and Phoenix come home from one of his tougher poker games. Slight warning for language and blood.


The sink was blinding white, glowing under the florescent light as water ran into it. Phoenix spat into it, blood spattering across it. Small spots marred the faucet, the majority of it curling into the water and running down the drain. He cupped a bit of the water into his hand, swishing it through his mouth and spitting pink into the drain, bracing his hands against the counter.

Once again, and then he probed around with his tongue, running it along the inside of his lip. There, it felt raw and tasted salty, metallic. He rinsed again before wiping down the sink, shutting off the water and grabbing gauze and aspirin from the closet. A few seconds of running water, and he swallowed the pills. The gauze was stuffed in his lip as he looked himself over in the mirror, running his fingers across slightly rough, stubbly skin. Nothing that would probably bruise, even if his face was just a little sore.

At least the bastard hadn't been wearing any rings.

"Alright, daddy, come on. That's enough admiring yourself." Trucy narrowed her eyes at him, resting her hands on her hips in a mock-scowl that made him chuckle once.

"Mhmm. Ice?" It was muffled, mumbled, and she nodded, tapping her hat. "You got it!"

The freezer cracked open as he hit the sofa, resting his head back against it and closing his eyes. What a fucking day...but paying the bills for the next month was worth getting knocked around sometimes.

"Aren't you supposed to put a steak on your face or something?" The voice rang out from the kitchen. He could hear her fishing around for a towel.

"Steak 's food." He smiled, putting a bit of pressure against the gauze. He opened his eyes when she climbed up next to him, gently resting the wrapped ice pack against his face.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

He brushed her away, holding the ice pack against his face, and he nodded, pulling the gauze out of his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. You okay?"

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Mhmm! But you need to be more careful."

"Worried about me?" He looked down, smirking a bit.

"Well, I just think that you need to be more careful. I don't want to have to find another daddy if you get broken."

"True. You've already invested a lot of time into this one." He ruffled her hair, settling back in the sofa. It popped under his weight, the board that Trucy had broken last year finding a new place to rest.

Trucy leaned against him, kicking her legs over the arm of the sofa. "You should still be more careful."

"I know...but sometimes you've gotta take a few knocks. That's just life." He shrugged a bit. After some of his previous "knocks", getting socked in the jaw was nothing.

"I know that, daddy." She blinked up at him. "Just promise, okay?" A gloved hand was waved in his face, the pinkie out.

He shook his head, hooking pinkies with her. "Promise."

"Alright." She nodded and tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "...so we're going CD shopping now, right?"

A weary sigh. "In the morning, Truce. We just got this money and you're already looking for ways to spend it. I'm starting to think I should have just gotten a dog."

"Aww, daddy! A dog wouldn't let you be her lovely assistant." She gave him a soft shove.

"Very true. Alright, I guess I'll keep you around for a little while."

"You'd better." She sat up again, poking his cheek and smiling. "And shave, while you're at it. Lovely assistants aren't stubbly."

"Says you." He nudged her a bit. "I did this morning, anyway." A moment, and he looked down at her, arching his eyebrow. "...and I'd be careful. You know what happened last time you started this."

She pushed him away, giggling. "It's like sandpaper!"

"Keep talking, Truce." He leaned closer, letting a deep laugh build in his chest before he reached out, grabbing her by the face and rubbing his cheek against hers.

A shriek followed by a giggle escaped her, and she pushed weakly against him, squealing shrilly until they were both laughing too hard to do anything but for a few moments.

The ice pack returned to his face, and he smiled, tucking the gauze back into his lip.


End file.
